


What are you searching for, Sam Winchester?

by LotharWinchester



Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Canon diversion, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fellowship of the Sun, Implied Relationships, Mentions of Souless!Sam Winchester, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam Winchester's Visions, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Vampire Turning, taking liberties from both shows plot lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the return of a former Hunter and the rise in Vampire popularity with humans, Sam Winchester finds himself in the middle of finding a missing vampire and battling his own inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you searching for, Sam Winchester?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supernatural Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309072) by [Elpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpin/pseuds/Elpin). 



> I finally found one of my favorite crossover fanfictions after searching for six months. (I'll put it in the inspired by above this). re reading it and re watching the first two seasons of True Blood have got me out of my writer's block. It was around the time when I completed my first fanfic (also a True Blood one, only posted on Fanficion) that I found it. 
> 
> General disclaimer: I only own my OC, not the characters of Supernatural or True Blood. Hope you enjoy.

Sam looked down at his smaller companion with unease. Since the Great Revelation two years ago, their job had gotten more complicated and closer to vampires than either of the Winchesters wanted.

So why had he let someone who, had been missing for six months, talk him into going to a vampire bar in Shreveport?

He had left Dean at the hotel, (a luxury paid for by his current companion) as a good faith gesture. For what, he still did not know.  
  
“Why are we here?” Sam asked over the pounding bass. His shorter company slid onto a bar stool and ordered him a shot of whiskey. “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been busy, Sam.” Sam frowned after he pounded back his shot. “And don’t put that shit on me, you have my number.”

“You helped get my soul back and then you just... _disappeared_.” Sam took in the bar tender and his elongated fangs. His scent still held faint traces of Hell and even the century old vampire couldn’t contain his discomfort. “Did you want anything, Aiden?”

“No, but thank you Sam.”  The bar tender’s eyes quickly met the shorter man’s  then to the customer behind Sam. “Hey, how did I end up saying thank you even though you never thanked me?”

Sam smirked as he leaned against the bar, “Thank you for saving my soul from Hell.”

Instead of his trade mark hug, Aiden nodded and smiled up at Sam. Before the shorter man could react, Sam had hugged him to his chest.

_He’s as cold as death._

“You could’ve told me.” Sam frowned as he took in the man’s pale skin. _How did I not notice sooner?_

“I highly doubt Dean would be thrilled with me being a vampire.” Aiden huffed as a cup of True Blood slid across the bar into his waiting hand.

 _You would be surprised how much has changed..._ “Did you…. How?”  Sam whispered as his mind processed the five foot four bundle of now inhuman strength and agility. A far cry from when they had first met. 

“Yes I did.” He pushed his black Mohawk off of his forehead, “But only a few times. New born vampires need human blood in order to survive. Now I drink this _lovely_ substitute.”  He glanced out over the crowd of willing fang bangers and sighed, “How?  I was nearly decapitated by some religious nut job in Dallas.” He chuckled softly and took another sip of True Blood. “After I gave Cas the information to get your soul back.”  Aiden’s mood quickly soured. “Since I couldn’t give it to Balthazar.” 

Sam rested one of his large hands on Aiden’s shoulder. It was no secret that he’d openly admired the cocky angel.  

“Anyway, that’s why I got in contact with you.” Aiden shoved the empty glass back down the bar and jumped off of his stool. “Eric needs help tracking a vampire in Dallas. One that is also close to me.” 

“Eric?” Sam’s eyes drew back to the dais at the back of the club. Aiden tugged Sam’s sleeve and motioned toward the old vampire sitting on the throne. 

“He’s technically my older vampire brother now.” Aiden chuckled as he pushed dancers out of their way and ignored several grumbles from the humans. “Much to his chagrin.” 

Sam silently followed the former hunter to the dais. He ignored all of the longing and jealous stares of the human and vampire patrons of Fangatisa and stood before who he presumed to be the oldest vampire in the room.    _Dean would have a field day with the name._  

“Sit, Brother.”  Eric motioned to Aiden and waited until he sat down to lower his tone to be heard only amongst the three of them. _“And tell me why you brought a_ hunter _into my establishment.”_

 


End file.
